Listy
by madelayne
Summary: Hermiona pisze listy, aby nie stracić nadziei. / tłumaczenie z angielskiego "Letters" autorstwa slytherns


**Autor** : slytherns

 **Tytuł oryginału** : Letters [link w moich ulubionych]

 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie** : jest

 **paring** : Draco/Hermiona, Harry/Ginny

To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie. Proszę o wyrozumiałość! Miłego czytania. :)

* * *

Pierwszy list, który do niego napisała był krótki. Opowiedziała mu co u niej oraz jak minął dzień. Jednak nie wysłała go, ponieważ nie miała pojęcia gdzie przebywa. Zaginął dwa miesiące temu. W rok po ich ślubie otrzymał zlecenie misji i nie miał innego wyjścia jak pojechać, zostawiając ją samą z niegasnącym poczuciem strachu, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy. Zamieszkała z Ginny, ponieważ żadna z nich nie chciała być sama. Harry wyruszył na misję z Draco i również miał status zaginionego. Ginny okropnie za nim tęskniła, jednak Hermiona wierzyła, że jej brakuje Draco jeszcze bardziej. Czasami wybuchała płaczem znienacka, będąc w pracy lub czytając książkę. Wtulała się i wąchała jego ubrania, by jakkolwiek poczuć na sobie jego obecność i momentami ledwo oddychała przez ból wypełniający jej serce.

Napisała kolejny list w pięć miesięcy po pierwszym. Było tam napisane:

 _Drogi Draco,_

 _Ginny przespała się z kolejnym mężczyzną i myśli, że jest w ciąży. Mówi, że wszystko jest w porządku, jednak nocami słyszę jej płacz. Chce zabić dziecko, ponieważ nie może znieść wizji bycia matką dziecka kogoś innego, niż samego Harry'ego. Powiedziałam jej, że gdy wrócisz możemy zaadoptować dziecko, a ona stwierdziła, że mam urojenia._

 _Dziwnie tu bez Ciebie, jednak minął aż tydzień odkąd ostatni raz płakałam. Bardzo za Tobą tęsknię i chciałabym, byś tutaj był. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko z Tobą w porządku. Kocham Cię._

 _Na zawsze Twoja, Hermiona_

Ginny postanowiła usunąć dziecko i nie opuściła sypialni przez cały tydzień. Gdy skończyła wreszcie płakać, Hermiona odważyła się z nią porozmawiać i pocieszyć ją. Oglądały razem telewizję i ryczały. Niedługo potem Hermiona zdecydowała wrócić do domu.

Całe mieszkanie pachniało Draco. Pewnej nocy myślała, że widzi go pośród cieni, więc postanowiła napisać kolejny list.

 _Draco,_

 _Widziałam Cię dziś. To zapewne była halucynacja, a ja sama prawdopodobnie tracę rozum. Ginny powiedziała, że powinnam iść do lekarza i zobaczyć, czy coś się poprawi. Wróciłam do domu i Twój zapach jest wszędzie. Cały czas myślę, że powrót był złym pomysłem, jednak nie mogę odejść. Zasmuca mnie to, a jednocześnie daje nadzieję. Kocham Cię._

 _Twoja Hermiona_

Przyjaciele czasami ją gdzieś zapraszali, lecz ona uparcie odmawiała, aż do dnia w którym się ostatecznie poddali. Widywała się z lekarzem raz w tygodniu, aby pomóc sobie dać ze wszystkim radę. Brała pigułki i raz czy dwa pomyślała o przedawkowaniu. _Może byłoby łatwiej, gdybym już nic nigdy nie czuła_ , pomyślała, lecz wciąż miała nadzieję.

Na ich drugą rocznicę napisała kolejny list.

 _Drogi Draco,_

 _To nasza rocznica i oszaleję, jeśli nie przestanę o Tobie myśleć. Próbowałam dodzwonić się do Ginny, ale nie odbiera i nie wiem, do kogo innego miałabym zadzwonić. Wzięłam tabletki uspokajające, ale chyba już nie działają. Pamiętasz mój atak paniki w noc przed naszym ślubem? Cóż, ten jest o wiele gorszy. Potrzebuję Cię tutaj._

 _Twoja Hermiona_

Dwa lata od jego zaginięcia jej nadzieja zniknęła. Płakała cały dzień i wąchała wszystkie jego ubrania. Słuchała jego ulubionych piosenek, oglądała jego ulubione filmy i zdjęcia z ich wesela, po czym znów wąchała ubrania. Zaczęło się od jednej pigułki, skończyło na wszystkich. Kilka minut później poczuła się otumaniona i straciła przytomność. Gdy się obudziła, siedział obok niej na łóżku. Jej oczy wypełniły się łzami.

– Wróciłeś? – zapytała.

– Nie – w jego głosie słychać było nutkę smutku.

– Jesteś prawdziwy?

– Nie – powtórzył i zniknął. Wtedy znowu zemdlała.

Obudziła się w szpitalnym łóżku, z płaczącą Ginny obok. _Nie podziałało, wciąż żyję_ , pomyślała. Ścisnęła Ginny za rękę i zapłakała razem z nią, desperacko pragnąc usnąć i już nigdy się nie obudzić.

Harry wrócił do domu dwudziestego trzeciego sierpnia, trzy lata od ich zaginięcia. Nie było z nim Draco. Harry powiedział, że zgubił go gdzieś w czerwcu i to wszystko. Nie chciała słuchać już niczego więcej.

Nie miała pewności, od jakiego czasu był zaginiony ani kiedy ostatnio jadła. Wszystko wydawało się nierealne, czas jakby wykrzywił się, zniknął nawet jego zapach. Nie było już żadnych łez do wypłakania ani nadziei do wspierania się. Harry i Ginny mieli dziecko, wszyscy wydawali się żyć według planu. Czasami Hermiona żałowała, że nie ma wystarczająco sił by ruszyć dalej i zacząć od nowa, ale momentalnie odpędzała tę myśl.

Pewnego dnia przyszedł list. Na zmiętym i brudnym kawałku papieru napisane było brzydkim charakterem pisma _Wracam do domu, kocham Cię_. Nie wierzyła temu. Minęło zbyt dużo czasu. Może znów miała halucynacje. Lecz głęboko wewnątrz, jej nadzieja nieco urosła. Dwa miesiące po tym, jak otrzymała list, Draco wrócił. Ranny i niemal niezdolny do rozpoznania pod niestrzyżonymi włosami, brudny i zakurzony, jednak żywy. Z powrotem. Z nią.

Dwa lata później urodziła im się córeczka, której na imię było _Hope_.


End file.
